villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Negatron
Negatron is a one-time villain from Powerpuff Girls Z, the anime version of The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "Revenge of Negatron". He is a monochrome camera that has been brought to life by Black Z Rays. Biography The Mayor of New Townsville threw out his own black and white camera, deeming it obsolete. As the camera sat around in the garbage one day, it was struck by Black Z Rays and brought to life. Now going by the name "Negatron", the camera was angry about being thrown out, while he still worked and swore to get revenge on The Mayor for ditching him like that. One night, The Mayor and Miss Bellum ate dinner together, like they always do, when The Mayor was blasted by a giant flash of light, brought by Negatron, who managed to remove all the color from one side of his body, turning him into a half gray, half colored person. Negatron did not stop at just The Mayor, though. He went all throughout New Townsville, depriving multiple people and buildings of their color. This became big enough of a problem, that it led to The Powerpuff Girls needing to go out and investigate as they still didn't know who was causing this. Blossom came across a camera in the alleyway, which suddenly transformed into Negatron. Negatron tried to take pictures of Blossom but she dodged all of his shots. Blossom saw the effects the camera shots had on everything he struck, which told her that he was the one behind everything. Blossom called Bubbles and Buttercup into action so that they could all fight Negatron and put an end to his distasteful discolorization. In the middle of their fight, Negatron broke down into tears and started crying, saying that the only reason he was acting so evil is that he was rejected by his owner. The girls appealed to his humanity and worked together to find his original owner so that they could solve their conflict. It wasn't long before the girls discovered that Negatron's original owner was actually The Mayor, which was especially embarrassing for the latter since this happened right after he raved about how inconsiderate some people can be when it comes to junking perfectly useful technology. The very sight of The Mayor sent Negatron into a mindless, violent rage, where he grew really huge and started taking more pictures. The Powerpuff Girls lured Negatron over to their house and got Negatron to take a picture of it. Just then, Ken activated a giant concaved reflector, which blasted Negatron right back, turning Negatron back into a normal camera and automatically reverting all of his discolorization damage back to a lifeless camera again. After everything went back to normal again, The Mayor of New Townsville went back to using his old camera and took a beautiful black and white picture of The Powerpuff Girls, just like how Negatron would have wanted. Trivia *Negatron's evil deeds, in that he deprived the city of its color, turning the whole world black and white, is similar to the actions of the original Powerpuff Girls villain, Mr. Mime from "Mime for a Change". Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mutated Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Vandals Category:Fighters Category:Giant Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:One-Shot